Demonio, Angel y Ninja
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Naruto, Akatsuki, Konoha en ruinas, Nuevas lineas sucesorias. ¿En serio devo decir mas?
1. ¿Un angel ninja?

**Por fin después de semanas sin actividad como escritor me bino una buena idea (y de paso se activo la creatividad para poder terminar con otros fic que ya empece)**

**Como sea ya se saben el numerito los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no un Japones llamado Kishimoto (perdón si esta mal escrito) con una tremenda imaginación y con el talento y presupuesto suficiente como para publicar su trabajo en un manga y en televisión, traducción ES OBVIO QUE NO SOY YO. Los dejo con la historia**

**Prologo: ¿Un ángel ninja?**

Un feroz corte de katana atravesó rápido y sigiloso el oscuro recinto provocando una hemorragia en el brazo mutilado del hombre que intentaba defenderse del atacante.

-AARRHGG mierda, se supone que los ninjas protegen este pueblo, ¿Por qué nos atacan?

Pregunto el herido intentando ponerle fin a su cuantiosa perdida de sangre con un pedazo rasgado de tela.

-¿Proteger? Nosotros somos ninjas, mercenarios de sangre fría trabajamos por dinero y ustedes no pagaron la última vez

Hablo fríamente el ninja que le había causado la herida.

-Malditos, no son mas que bestias sanguinarias

Respondió desde el suelo el dueño de la casa intentando ponerse de pie sin ningún resultado, su herida era muy seria y luchar contra el ninja lo tenía agotado.

-Oye Krinni mira lo que me encontré

Dijo otro de los atacantes de la pequeña comunidad arrojando al suelo a una chiquilla de unos 8 años que se escondía en el viejo ropero.

-KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA

Se escucho el grito de la pequeña antes de caer al frió piso de madera que poseía la humilde casa.

-Excelente trabajo Mush nos darán un par de sacos de arroz por ella en el burdel.

-ALEJENSE DE ELLA MOUNSTROS

Grito furico y desesperado el padre de la niña arrastrándose como pudo asta donde su inconsciente hija yacía inconsciente por el golpe que recibió en la caída.

-Conmovedor ¿no lo crees Mush?

Se burlo el tipo de la katana

-Estupido diría yo

-Y la gente me llama a mi demonio

Se escucho la voz de un chico que venia desde la puerta de la entrada de la pequeña chosa.

-Quien er…aarrgghh

-KRINNI

Grito Mush al ver caer muerto a su camarada, apenas había sido una fracción de segundo en la cual mientras se daba la vuelta para apreciar al recién llegado y eso había bastado para que el portador de la katana cayese al suelo atravesado por una espina directamente en la yugular.

-Maldito mocoso, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, somos ninjas renegados de la roca

Hablo el sujeto solo hallando un espacio vació donde se supone debería estar quien le dio muerte a su compañero segundos atrás.

-Mush Ninthhe ninja renegado de la aldea de la roca clase B chunnin por cinco años, edad actual 24 años tipo de sangre O negativa, te expulsaron de la aldea por abandonar a dos camaradas heridos y fallar la misión.

Escucho una fría voz detrás de el que le helo la sangre.

-¿Te han mandado a matarme?

Dijo mientras giraba con un kunai en mano intentando cortar a su desconocido enemigo pero solo logrando encajar su arma en el ropero unto al que se encontraba.

-¿Eso crees? Te sobre valoras Mush, yo no vengo a villas olvidadas solo por la cabeza de un miserable perdedor como tu, solo escuche gritos y vine a ver que sucedía.

Hablo de nuevo el desconocido mientras el aterrado ninja renegado volteaba a todos lados esperando dar con su adversario sin resultado alguno, no estaba por ninguna parte lo ultimo que vio entes de morir fueron un par de gélidos ojos azules y penetrantes enmarcados por en un ámbar intenso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Papá eres tu?

Pregunto la pequeña recién recuperando la conciencia.

-Tranquila Motoso-chan, descansa.

Dijo cariñosamente el padre de la niña arropando a la niña

-Tu brazo, los ninjas

Hablo la pequeña al ver la más que obvia falta del antes mencionado miembro.

-Solo duerme Mo-chan todo esta bien

Volvió a intentar el padre

-Papá ¿Por qué los ángeles tienen el esterito de los ojos amarillos en vez de blancos?

-¿Que?

Pregunto extrañado el sujeto

-Lo vi papi, un ángel de ojos azules nos traía volando asta aquí, tenia un ala negra y una blanca, y su piel parecía como si fuese una pintura de una enredadera blanca sobre un fondo negro como la noche, tenia el cabello rubio asta los hombros y las puntas terminaban en un verde oscuro.

Termino su descripción la pequeña Motoko

-¿Un ángel? Los ángeles no existen Mo-chan

Dijo el hombre quien solo recordaba haber despertado en la camilla de un hospital junto a la su hija, pregunto quien lo había llevado ahí y las enfermeras le dijeron que solo apareció en la camilla esa mañana can el braza amputado e instrucciones para el cambio de vendajes.

-Existen para, en serio lo vi cuando me dejo en la camilla, me dijo que durmiera y olvidara lo que había pasado, que solo era un sueño y que cuando despertara tu estarías esperándome para comprarme un helado

Dijo inocentemente la niña sonriendo a su atónito padre

-Un ángel… bueno si un ángel lo dijo entonces debería ir por el helado

Sonrió el padre saliendo de la habitación no sin antes sersiorarse de que su pequeña estaba bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Reporte de la misión

Se escucho la voz de una mujer rubia de aparentes veinticinco años quien se dirigía a un AMBU

-Nada Tsunade-sama, nadie vio quien mato al grupo de ninjas que atacaron la aldea de la montaña, apenas y hay un par de personas que dijeron escuchar una voz antes de ver caer muertos a sus agresores,

-Eso es imposible Kakashi, los ninjas no caen muertos solo por que si

Contesto exasperada la actual Hokage de la villa oculta entre las hojas desesperada por encontrar la razón por la cual un par de docenas de chuunin y ocho Junín habían; literalmente caído muertos ante la vista de todos los pueblerinos y prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tu puedes decirme algo mas Shisune?

-Lo único que se reconoce como causa de la muerte es una espina clavada en la yugular, corazón o nuca de las victimas, el examen que los realicé muestra que quienes hayan echo esto tienen una precisión y conocimiento del sistema nervioso humano único, también encontré que las espinas contienen un veneno que no pude identificar.

Reporto la pelinegra a su mentora quien aunque no lo demostrara estaba pasmada ante la información, pocos eran quienes poseían un conocimiento en venenos equiparable al de su alumna, si ella no podía dar con el veneno que había sido utilizado para erradicar a los ninjas solo significaba que era nuevo y por lo tanto el tipo que lo hubiese obtenido un maldito erudito en la materia.

-También hay otra cosa…es una posibilidad muy baga pero tenemos un testigo que dice haber visto al posible atacante.

-Y QUE ESPERAS TRAELO INMEDIATAMENTE

Exigió la gondaime, cualquier información sobre el misterioso sujeto seria útil y aria que los ancianos del consejo dejaran de presionarla con encontrar y reclutar al tipo que se había cargado solo a un escuadrón de peligrosos ninjas renegados.

-Al menos el tipo nos hizo un favor gracias a el hay cincuenta hojas menos en el libro BINGO.

Bromeo el peliplateado

-Solo esperemos no tener que añadir 50 nombres más a la roca de los héroes caídos si el supuesto tipo decide matar ninjas de la hoja.

Hablo preocupada la rubia

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Te dije que no quería que llamaras la atención

Se escucho la voz grave y fría que provenía de la sombras

-Lo siento padre en adelante seré mas prudente

Dijo el chico que fue descrito por la pequeña Motoko como un ángel

-Tienes suerte de que estoy de buen humor, solo tendrás 20 horas extra de entrenamiento

Se escucho la misma voz

-Déjalo en paz, no hay mayor problema de todos modos no fue gran cosa

Dijo una voz algo diferente que extrañamente provenía del mismo lugar

-Lo consientes demasiado

-Y tu eres demasiado cerrado, como sea puedes irte Naruto-kun

Dijo una de las voces

-Y que no se te ocurra volver a desobedecerme mocoso

Concluyo la otra

-No pasara padre…al menos por ahora

Contesto el chico saliendo del cuarto donde lo esperaba un tipo alto y de piel azul.

-¿Como te fue?

Pregunto el tipo

-Me dio 20 horas extra

Respondió Naruto despreocupadamente

-Podría haber sido peor

-Lo dices por que tu no tienes que aguantar su doble personalidad 20 horas seguidas Kizame.

-Venga mocoso Zetsu siempre ha sido así

**Se acabo el primer capitulo, jeje se que se quedaron con dudas y bueno desgraciadamente tendrán que quedarse con las ganas de saber las respuestas para después. Ja ne**


	2. Solo un día común y corriente

**OK listo el segundo capitulo, mas que nada informativo para empezar a cementar las bases de lo que será el fic, disfrútenlo a y opinen.**

**Capitulo 1: Solo un día común y corriente**

-¿Esta es la testigo?

Pregunto Tsunade no sabiendo bien si reír, empinarse la botella de sake que tenia escondida en su escritorio o arrancarle la cabeza a su alumna.

-¿Usted quiere saber del ángel?

Pregunto sonriente la pequeña lo que produjo un relajamiento en la irritable rubia y por lo tanto la seguridad momentánea de la cabeza de Shisune.

-Esta bien, como sea solo dime lo que viste niña

Contesto la gondaime tomando asiento y pasándole a la chiquilla una golosina.

-Era un ángel de ojos azules y ambarinos em…como de el tamaño del señor con la mascara chistosa

Dijo la pequeña refiriéndose a Kakashi que en ese momento estaba parado un par de pasos tras la Hokage logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de la rubia.

-Motoko eso no se dice

Reprendió su padre

-Hai, perdón señor MAMCHU

-ANBU

Corrigió Kakashi

-Hai eso también

Dijo la pequeña a lo que Tsunade ya estaba a punto de soltar una pequeña burla.

-Motoko-chan solo dile a Hokage-sama lo que viste ella es una mujer muy ocupada y debe terminar pronto con esto

Hablo el padre; en adelante la conversación de la pequeña pasó desde la descripción de la extraña piel del chico que según la pequeña tendría entre 12 y 14 años, hasta la detallada versión infantil de las alas del supuesto ángel.

-¿Alas? Dime Motoko-chan el chico que viste ¿tenia todo el tiempo sus alas a la vista?

Pregunto interesado el peliplateado

-No, cuando salio por la ventana del hospital encogió sus alas, no vi si desaparecieron completamente señor NUNJU

-AMBU

Corrigió nuevamente el shinobi

-Parece ser que es toda la información que tienes pequeña

-Mmmm tengo esto

Dijo la pequeña poniendo sobre el escritorio de la Hokage un par de plumas negra y blanca respectivamente

-Las encontré debajo de mi almohada esta mañana

-Nos serán muy útiles Motoko-chan, intentaremos devolvértelas intactas en unos días

Hablo la pelinegra experta en venenos tomando las plumas y examinándolas entusiasmadamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué hay para hoy?

Pregunto Kisame al ojiazul mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a la salida de una residencia parecida a las que poseen los clanes.

-Yo que se lo que te de la gana, no ha dejado instrucciones

Contesto Naruto antes de extender sus alas y alzar el vuelo sin rumbo fijo

-Esta cabreado

Dijo un pelirrojo que estaba sentado custodiando la entrada del lugar.

-Zetsu lo ha tenido despierto asta que se memorizo el libro de BINGO de la nube, sabes que si no duerme bien esta de un humor asesino todo el maldito día

-Por cierto Deidara quiere que le ayudes con el muro oeste

-Pues ya que te veo luego Sasori

Dijo el de piel azulina desapareciendo en un puff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ino ¿estas segura de que esa estupida planta esta aquí?

Pregunto molesta una chica pelirrosa de doce años a su amiga rubia.

-Ya te dije que si Sakura deja de joder con lo mismo ya casi llegamos

Respondió la de ojos azules mientras seguía con el ascenso a lo que antes fuese conocido como el monumento Hokage.

-Ino-san no deberíamos estar aquí, es zona prohibida desde el ataque del Kyuubi

Dijo una tercera chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulino oscuro corto.

-No pasara nada si no se enteran Hinata-chan, además la planta que buscamos se requiere para hacer antibiótico

Contesto esta vez una chica de cabello castaño arreglado en dos tomates.

-Demo Tenten-chan podría ser muy peligroso, Neiji-nisan me dijo que este lugar quedo maldito

-No me digas que crees en esas leyendas; son cuentos que las madres les dicen a los niños para que no se alejen de la villa

Dijo Ino mientras terminaba el ascenso a lo que alguna vez fue la cabeza del segundo Hokage

-Carajo otra vez esos cabrones ninjas de la hoja

Escucharon maldecir a un chico vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja que estaba de espaldas a ellas revisando las plantas medicinales que las chicas habían ido a buscar.

-Tengan cuidado, no sabemos quien es ese tipo

Advirtió Tenten al grupo de chicas quienes intentaban disminuir su presencia lo mas que podían, mientras tanto el extraño iba de un lugar a otro del pequeño cultivo cortando las plantas que a su juicio estaban listas para utilizarse.

-"Solo son cuatro, nada que importe"

Pensaba Naruto mientras seguía fingiendo que no sabía acerca de la intromisión de las jóvenes kounochis; por el contrario del chico las kounochis estaban tensas y ansiosas intentando distinguir algo en el sujeto que delatara su lugar de origen cosa que les resulto imposible identificar gracias a la capa y el sombrero que portaba.

-Oigan ustedes cuatro si quieren utilizar mis plantas tendrán que pagar por ellas de ahora en adelante, a y ese intento de ocultarse es patético tu la rubia ese perfume puede olerse a kilómetros, la castaña respira por la boca, y la chica de cabello rosa puede ser vista a kilómetros, por cierto buen control de chacra Hyuuga solo intenta que las manos no te tiemblen y tal vez la próxima vez no te notare

Dijo Naruto antes de saltar al vació del otro lado de la montaña ya con su preciada carga consigo

-Ese tipo esta loco

Dijo Tenten quien fue la primera en llegar al borde del otro lado para ver como el extraño personaje descendía en un par de saltos hasta el bosque.

-Nos ha dejado una nota

Hizo notar Sakura un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad sobre un pequeño montón plantas que había dejado en el piso

-Dice que mas nos vale no cortar ni una sola hierva y que la próxima vez tendremos que pagarle 500 ryo por cada planta que nos llevemos

Anuncio Ino después de leer el papel

-Deberíamos dar aviso a Tsunade-sama

Propuso Hinata

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí en primer lugar así que olvídalo

Dijo Sakura recogiendo las hierbas y comenzando el descenso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Parecías muy interesado en el detalle de las alas Kakashi

Dijo la Hokage dándole a entender al AMBU que debía compartir la información que tuviese.

-Arashi-sensei tenia, bueno me explico que descendía de una herencia muy extraña una línea de sucesión que solo se manifiesta en algunos miembros de su familia prácticamente nadie

-¿Vas a decirme que Arashi-kun podía volar?

Pregunto incrédula Tsunade

-No exactamente, su línea de sucesión les proveía de tres características únicas la primera y mas usual era la de una velocidad sorprendente, la segunda y que era mas difícil de obtener era un amonto masivo de chacra y la ultima característica que era casi imposible de desarrollar y por lo tanto se creía una mera leyenda entre la propia familia Uzumaqui

-La leyenda de la gente voladora, personas rubias capases de desafiar a la gravedad

Interrumpió Jiraiya el viejo ermitaño sapo quien acababa de llegar al recinto del Hokage

-Asi es, Arashi-sensei estaba comenzando a mostrar signos en si cuerpo que según el indicaban que era posible desarrollar esa característica especial, comenzó un día que por accidente un kunai perdido en la practica de tiro fue a dar directamente al brazo de Arashi-sensei, en cualquier otra persona la velocidad que portaba el kunai hubiese provocado que el arma se encajara profundamente en el hueso pero el objeto simplemente se incrusto un par de milímetros en la piel

-No veo la relación entre ese hecho y el poder volar

Dijo Jiraiya una vez que Kakashi termino con su relato

-Es lógico, si vas a elevarte asta sobrevolar a la altura de las nubes una caída seria mortal, por lo tanto antes de poder comenzar a ascender el cuerpo debe adaptarse para resistir una caída en las peores condiciones sin mayores daños que una luxación menor.

Explico la rubia a su compañero comenzando a comprender por donde iba el asunto

-De cualquier forma el echo mas importante de la línea de sucesión Uzumaki es que no se debe seguir una línea estándar de evolución de la misma como ocurre con el Sharingan si no que dependiendo del individuo podía manifestarse solo una o varias de las habilidades propias de su sangre así como simplemente podría no manifestarse

Dijo Kakashi para terminar con el asunto del don tan extraño de los Uzumaki.

-Estas diciendo que es posible que algún Uzumaki aya quedado vivo después de ataque del Kyuubi no Kitzune

Inquirió Jiraiya

-Eso o solo algún descendiente de la misma línea sanguínea que naciera en otra aldea, recuerden que los Uzumaqui eran famosos por ser em… de cascos ligeros

-Prácticamente gigolós, como sea busquen cualquier cosa que delate la presencia de ADN Uzumaqui en las plumas eso confirmaría las sospechas de Kakashi

Ordeno la gondaime a lo que de inmediato el AMBU peliplateado salio a informar a Shisune sobre el asunto.

-En verdad no estarás pensando en la probabilidad de que Arashi tuviese un hijo ilegitimo ¿cierto?

Pregunto el viejo shinobi

-Fue tu discípulo por mucho tiempo Jiraiya estoy segura de que si no hijos por lo menos unas cuantas mujeres aun lo extrañan

Hablo Tsunade zanjando el tema

**Algo corto lo se pero al menos he posteado rápido en esta ocasión; por cierto Motoko-chan será un personaje regular en la historia así que sugerencias de su aspecto por favor.**


	3. Terror en la ola

**Capitulo 2: Terror en la ola**

-No, no y no por última vez Naruto se queda aquí, no me importa cualquier información que Itachi halla conseguido

-Es una oportunidad única, si infiltramos al chico en la aldea podremos sacarle provecho al libro BINGO de la hoja

Una típica discusión se estaba llevando acabo en lo más profundo de los terrenos pertenecientes a Akatsuki, una toma de decisión entre las dos personalidades del líder de la organización acerca de su hijo y aprendiz.

-Naruto aun es muy inestable emocionalmente además recuerda como lo trataron en ese pueblo al que iba hace unos años, terminara despedazando algunos aldeanos y entonces también estará fichado en el libro BINGO

-Esta suficientemente capacitado para lidiar con cualquier cosa que se le presente, carajo si lo sabré yo que lo entrene desde que tiene uso de razón

-Tu querías dejarlo para que el idiota de su padre le sellara al zorro, yo lo crié y tengo mas autoridad sobre el

Al parecer la suerte del chico seguiría en la balanza por un buen rato mas ya que lo único que impedía que ambas personalidades se matasen entre si era que dependían una de la otra para su subsistencia.

-Hey fósil es mi vida y cuando decidí aceptar que me adoptaras con ese ritual de sangre también estaba conciente de que abría cosas que tendría que hacer, como sea solo denme la misión

Se escucho la voz del mas joven de los Akatsuki que entraba a la habitación trayendo consigo un te hecho con las hiervas que había recolectado en la montaña Hokage.

-El punto es que Itachi dice que la Hokage esta buscando al autor de la masacre de ninjas de la roca y esta dispuesta a ofrecerle alojo en la villa por lo que debes ir a negociar una relación mas estrecha entre Konoha y Akatsuki

Dijo la parte negra del antiguo shinobi de la hierba.

-Pero aun cuando no eres reconocido como criminal en ningún libro de BINGO pienso que eres de más ayuda aquí

Hablo la parte blanca

-No iré, ahora solo me pedirían que me quedase como un shinobi de la aldea, si me construyo una reputación sólida estarán obligados a negociar mis términos, y mis términos serán que nos entreguen el cuerpo del Kyuubi

Dijo fríamente el chico con una lasciva sonrisa en su rostro

-Te he entrando bien, sal de aquí y buscate unos cuantos ninjas fugitivos que matar, después llevalos a la hoja y exígeles que te paguen lo estipulado como recompensa eso debería bastar para comenzar

Dijo la parte negra de Zetsu deleitándose con la simple idea de que Naruto pudiese manipular el poder del zorro demoníaco a su antojo por lo tanto para el mismo.

-Será mejor que no te vean vestido así, no queremos que sospechen nada

Concluyo la parte blanca del shinobi lo que traducido significaba que Naruto no tendría contacto alguno con la organización asta nuevo aviso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unas horas después el ojiazul empacaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir hacia las tierras que sabia tendrían el mayor numero de ninjas furtivos de la hoja, el vecino país de la ola donde la mayoría de los renegados podían pasar desapercibidos cambiando de isla a isla.

-Mocoso mal agradecido seguro que ni siquiera pensabas despedirte de mi YHEA

Dijo una joven mujer de unos 23 años entrando sin pedir permiso a la habitación del chico.

-No seas melodramática Deidara solo me iré por un tiempo

Hablo el shinobi restándole importancia al asunto

-Niñato mal criado eso me saco por preocuparme por ti, pero ya veras si cruzas esa puerta puedes dar por sentado que mph…

Una presión agradable al gusto de la rubia la silencio antes de darle tiempo de pensar en más insultos, presión que cedió después de unos instantes.

-Hablas demasiado onechan

Dijo el chico con su tono frió como de costumbre pasando junto a la kounochi en dirección a la tierra de las olas con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se veía extrañamente contento hoy

Hablo Kisame después de unos minutos de solo ver a Deidara parada sin mover un músculo.

-Si Naruto esta contento significa que algo terrible esta por suceder

Respondió la rubia encaminándose a la salida de la habitación.

-Te beso ¿cierto?

Pregunto Kisame caminando al lado de la chica

-Siempre lo ase, es su forma de despedirse

Dijo Deidara en un tono neutral.

-Carajo si Tobi se entera estará insoportable todo el mes

-Anímate vamos a matar algunos ninjas de la roca venga yo invito

Dijo la rubia

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una semana después de la partida de Naruto del Akatsuki

-¿Como sigue Gai-sensei?

Pregunto Lee a su compañera de equipo

-Se pondrá bien en un par de días, dijo que debemos completar la misión

Hablo la castaña

-Neiji esta vigilando a Tasuna-san en este momento, no creo que allá que preocuparse por el, la llama de la juventud que arde en el le permitirá completar el puente en poco tiempo

Dijo el pelinegro con llamas en los ojos a lo que su compañera de equipo simplemente bufo y salio a buscar al ultimo integrante del equipo

-Todo en calma

Dijo a modo de saludo a lo que el genio de los Hyuuga solo asintió en señal de haber entendido

-Tenten hay reportes en el pueblo que dicen que un gran numero de ninjas renegados han muerto en poco tiempo; dicen que hay un cazador de apariencia extraña matando a todo aquel que este en el libro BINGO

-Lo se, ayer salí con Tasuna-san al puente, un par de matones del tal Gato aparecieron intentando acabar con el, corrieron hacía mi y Tasuna; yo esperaba que llegasen a una distancia prudente para utilizar mis armas pero solo cayeron al piso intente acercarme para ver que era lo que había ocurrido pero todo lo que vi fue una sombra pasar a toda velocidad frente a mi y llevarse los cuerpos

Termino su relato la castaña poniendo especial atención a la reacción del ojiblanco.

-A partir de mañana los tres vigilaremos a Tasuna-san, no abra descansos y deberemos estar atentos a todo movimiento sospechoso, llevaremos píldoras de soldado con nosotros todo el tiempo y Tenten encargate de llenar de trampas toda la base del puente no dejaremos que nadie suba a el sin ser detectado

-Déjamelo a mí

Respondió la chica saliendo a informar al pelinegro del grupo acerca de las nuevas medidas de seguridad

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el pueblo todo era calma, no había movimiento alguno aparentemente las calles se encontraban bacías; la poca iluminación que proveía la luz de la luna daba un aspecto macabro al joven shinobi que patrullaba el área cercana a la casa del viejo Tasuna en busca de una posible victima

-"No pudieron haberse acabado los ninjas fugitivos tan pronto, apenas tengo tres días en esta región"

Pensaba Naruto mientras seguía en su labor de búsqueda y eliminación, llevaba puesto un simple pantalón naranja que parecía quedarle algo holgado lleno de bolsillos con un gravado oscilante en color gris y un chaleco abierto también con algunos bolsillos; de color naranja con un gravado gris parecido al del pantalón que en conjunto daba la impresión de que el chico estuviese rodeado por humo; un vendaje igualmente gris desde los pies asta el cuello se ocupaba de que el único indicio de su inusual tono de piel fuera su rostro el cual iba descubierto dejando ver que era de un tono negro mate en el cual lo que parecía un tatuaje de una extraña enredadera en color blanco que subía por su cuello asta perderse de vista a causa el cabello del chico el cual llevaba suelto y un tanto alborotado asta la altura del hombro, rubio al inicio terminando en unas puntas verdes que al caminar se movían dando la ilusión de una cortina de púas; aunado a las pupilas de un azul marino que hacían recordar el mar embravecido rodeadas por un ámbar intenso y mortecino y esa gélida mirada que casi nunca abandonaba la expresión del muchacho daba un aspecto bastante intimidatorio y demoníaco al mas joven de los Akatsuki.

-Interesante

Dijo el chico al ver pasar a un AMBU pelinegro vestido con ropa tradicional de la lluvia en dirección a una de las casas cercanas, decidiendo que posiblemente pudiera examinar detalladamente las tácticas de los ninjas del lugar se dedico a seguir al shinobi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dentro de la humilde casa de Tasuna y ajenos a que dos letales shinobis se aproximaban al lugar Neiji, Tenten, Lee y Gai terminaban con una tranquila aunque casi inexistente ración de comida que había sido preparada por la hija del viejo constructor.

-Así que según su teoría es probable que Zabuza este vivo, un tanto alarmante a mi parecer

Hablo el viejo Tasuna

-Es una posibilidad muy alta, el AMBU que se supone debía eliminar el cuerpo de Zabuza se comporto de una forma inusual, incluso creemos que Zabuza solo se utilizo a si mismo de señuelo para hacer que Gai utilizara sus mejores técnicas en el y formar un contraataque efectivo en la próxima pelea

Explico su razonamiento el joven genio del clan Hyuuga

-Ya veo con que solo era una trampa

-Así es viejo

Dijo el shinobi de la mascara llamando la atención de todos en la habitación

-Eres el tipo que se llevo a Zabuza

Dijo Lee pasando a una posición de defensa al igual que Neiji y Gai mientras rápidamente Tenten se encargaba de llevarse a Tasuna y su familia fuera de la casa

-Mi nombre es Haku, soy la herramienta de Zabuza y he venido a eliminar al anciano

Naruto quien observaba la escena desde la ventana disminuyendo su chacra al mínimo para no ser detectado observaba sin perder detalle del asunto, los tipos de Konoha parecían ser un equipo gennin y el Junín a cargo ciertamente no estaba en condiciones de ocuparse del asunto así que según se presentara la situación el Akatsuki se vería obligado a decidir entre ayudar a sus futuros "aliados" o simplemente contemplar la situación.

-No podrás pasar sobre nosotros, la llama de la juventud que arde en mi te lo impedirá

Dijo el chico vestido de verde atacando al tal Haku a una velocidad ciertamente superior a la que se suponía poseería un gennin pero igualmente fallando en su intento gracias a un jutsu de agua que el enmascarado ocupo para obligarlo a salir de su rango de ataque.

-"Ese chico claramente es un usuario natural del taijutsu, pero a menos que aumente drásticamente su velocidad no podrá tocarle un cabello a su oponente"

Dedujo el rubio desde su escondite interesándose en las habilidades que el extraño gennin podría desarrollar en unos años.

-Neiji, Lee deben atacar en conjunto si quieren poder llegar asta ese chico, por ahora el echo de que solo utilicen taijutsu como base para pelear es una desventaja así que piensen anticipadamente sus movimientos

Advirtió Gai a su equipo la idea según dedujo Naruto era enviar a los gennin a distraer al chico asta que Gai encontrase una ventaja táctica que podría utilizar para terminar el mismo con el enemigo.

-Muy inteligente, lastima que no hay escape posible de esto

Dijo el shinobi enmascarado formando los sellos para formar una prisión de espejos en torno a los tres ninjas de Konoha.

-"Una técnica de línea sucesoria; si el Junín estuviese en pleno estado físico tal vez abría una oportunidad, pero aunque el Hyuuga pueda ver los movimientos de Haku con su byakugan ninguno podría moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el ataque"

Razono Naruto observando como la impresionante velocidad del controlador del hielo estaba literalmente dejando sin escape al trío de la hoja.

-Tsk los hace ver como unos novatos, tal ves si les ayudara un poco… la chica

Dijo el Akatsuki saliendo a buscar a la castaña del equipo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Esperaremos aquí a que Neiji, Lee y Gai-sensei contengan al AMBU

Anuncio Tenten cuando la familia de Tasuna llego a un pequeño claro

-Jeje cayeron justo en la trampa

Dijo un ninja del grupo de Zabusa que salía de entre los árboles acompañado por otros cuatro sujetos

-Quédense atrás, si pueden escapen

Dijo Tenten sacando un par de kunais de su estuche y empuñándolos para esperar el ataque del grupo de chunnins.

-Miren nada mas esa chiquilla de Konoha se ve bastante bien

Dijo uno de los ninjas sonriendo lascivamente

-Y la madre del mocoso tampoco esta nada mal que digamos, podríamos llevárnoslas con nosotros

Dijo un segundo tipo apoyando a su compañero

-Primero hay que matar al viejo, el niño no nos serviría de nada déjenlo solo y que algún animal haga el resto

Ordeno el que parecía ser el líder de los chunnin. La hija de Tasuna se estremeció de miedo al pensar en lo podría pasarle a su hijo y padre incluso a ella misma si Tenten fallaba.

-Si se creen tan buenos ataquen

Dijo fuertemente la kounochi comenzando a arremeter contra el quinteto de matones con sus armas aunque solo logro eliminar a uno de ellos.

-La gatita es buena, me divertiré mucho contigo

Anuncio el líder del grupo acercándose a la experta en armas con una daga en la mano.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que los ninjas renegados se constituyen principalmente de pervertidos mediocres

Se escucho una voz amenazadora en el claro.

-Encuéntrenlo

Ordeno el líder al no ver rastro de nadie pero entes de poder hacer nada más sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho.

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG

Se escucho el perturbador grito desgarrando el frió aire de la noche, en el pequeño claro donde se efectuaba la escena el líder de la brigada de matones había sido atravesado completamente de un lado a otro del pecho por la mano de un desconocido de aterradora apariencia justo frente a los ojos de Tenten y el aterrado trío de civiles.

-Demasiado simple, los ninjas de esta región comienzan a aburrirme

Hablo Naruto dejando que el cuerpo sin vida del chuunin se estrellase contra el suelo provocando un sonido aturdidor

-Maldito

-Mounstro

-Te acabaremos

Fueron los gritos de guerra de del los ninjas restantes, lo ultimo que dirían en su visa después de que con una combinación de sellos a una velocidad impresionante el Akatsuki hiciese salir del suelo algunas lianas llenas de espinas que atravesaron los cuerpos de sus atacantes como si se tratase de simples hojas de papel.

-E..esa voz…t tu, e..res el ti…po d..d..de la monta…ña

Articulo dificultosamente la joven kounochi con la voz entrecortada por el miedo, por su parte Tasuna estaba en total show y su hija solo atinaba a cubrir los ojos del pequeño Inari para evitar que viese la traumática escena

-Tu equipo esta en problemas, deberías ir a ayudarlos

Naruto quien no había cambiado su gélida expresión durante la pelea se encontraba ahora viendo directamente a la casa a Tenten mientras la sangre del chunnin que había atravesado el mismo escurría de su brazo por entre sus dedos asta manchar el verde pasto.

-¿Por que debería confiar en ti?

Tenten quien hacia su mejor esfuerzo por que el chico no notase el miedo que la recorría pregunto poniéndose como pudo en una postura defensiva.

-No tienes motivo para confiar, solo ve y hazlo, si hubiese querido matarte a ti o alguno de tus protegidos hace ya un rato que las ratas estarían alimentándose con sus cuerpos

Hablo lentamente el rubio tomando la mano de la castaña y obligándola a enterrar el kunai que sostenía en su brazo

-Estas loco

Dijo Tenten forcejeando para intentar sacar el kunai del brazo del chico cosa que no logro asta que el propio Naruto lo hizo.

-La sangre en ese kunai es sumamente venenosa, con solo rozarlo cera muerto, te recomiendo que lo manejes con cuidado

Fue lo ultimo que dijo el chico antes de comenzar a recoger los cuerpos de los ninjas que había matado anteriormente a excepción del que fue muerto por la castaña.

-¿Por qué no te los llevas a todos?

Pregunto Tasuna extrañado por la acción del joven shinobi

-Solo cobro lo que mato, seria poco ético que me pagaran por algo que no he hecho

Respondió Naruto con una media sonrisa aterradora al parecer de la castaña antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Tasuna-san por favor manténganse alejados debo ir a ayudar a mi equipo; no se preocupen parece que el peligro ya a pasado.

Dijo la chica guardando su ensangrentado kunai para utilizarlo después contra Haku.

**Hoy me he levantado mas sádico que de costumbre y me dije que rayos vamos a dejar salir la parte psicópata de Naruto. Petición especial para todos los que sepan dibujar si es que alguien quiere ayudarme dibujando a Naruto como lo he descrito en este capitulo se lo agradecería enormemente, también si quieren mas detalles acerca del chico pueden pedírmelos. Ja ne**


	4. Siempre delante

**Capitulo 3: Siempre delante**

Tenten apresurada en su carrera contra reloj para ayudar a su equipo y distraída de cualquier otro asunto como estaba no se dio cuenta de que el rubio chico que le había salvado la vida tenia mas de seis cuadras siguiéndola sin ser en verdad muy cuidadoso de ser detectado o no. Cuando por fin la castaña llego al campo de batalla en que se había convertido la casa del constructor se topo con una escena que jamás antes creyó posible; ambos compañeros de equipo apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie y su sensei llegando al limite de su resistencia física; atrapados en lo que podría describirse como una pequeña casa de los espejos y siendo atacados por todos los ángulos posibles con afiladas agujas.

-El shinobi tenía razón, están en graves problemas

Dijo Tenten mientras como había echo anteriormente Naruto se escondía intentando pasar desapercibida lo mas posible para atacar al AMBU por sorpresa.

-"Venga Tenten piensa, si no ago algo pronto los eliminara, veamos debe haber un punto débil en la técnica, alguna forma de acertar un golpe directo de lo contrario hubiese sido una estupidez que aquel chico me diese el kunai envenenado"

Pensaba la chica mientras examinaba la situación.

-"Aun no se ha dado cuenta…tsk es una gennin después de todo no debí esperar que ícese demasiado; calculo que si esto sigue así el Hyuuga morirá en cinco minutos le seguirá el chico pelinegro y bueno el Junín parece que no tendrá mucho chance tampoco"

Cavilaba Naruto parado justo detrás de la castaña ocultando perfectamente su presencia.

-"Si tan solo pudiese parar el ataque…lo tengo"

Pensó la chica sacando rápidamente un pergamino de armas y saltando por encima de la casa de espejos de Haku.

-Háganse a un lado

Dijo Tenten a sus compañeros de equipo comenzando a arrojar un sin fin de armas de todo tipo por entre los espacios en los espejos.

-Pero que rayos

Hablo desconcertado Haku al verse rodeado por cientos de afiladas cuchillas incluso un par de estas habían llegado a clavarse en su piel.

-Al menos tiene noción de lo que hace

Dijo sin mucho animo el Akatsuki al ver como la kounochi jalaba de los delgados hilos que conectaban todas sus armas y tomando desprevenido a su enemigo inmovilizándolo con estas.

-No puedo…no puedo moverme

Dijo sorprendido el enmascarado luchando contra el dolor que le producían las múltiples cuchillas clavadas en su cuerpo.

-Bien echo Tenten, jeje sabia que la llama de la juventud estaría de tu parte

Dijo el Junín a cargo mientras se acercaba al shinobi desconocido

-"Un segundo esta técnica, los espejos no solo consumen mucho chacra también requieren de una gran concentración…algo esta mal"

Decía para si mismo el prodigio Hyuuga examinando toda probabilidad hasta dar con un echo que había pasado por alto toda la pelea; si en verdad Haku se dio cuenta de que lo estaban atacando exteriormente entonces no era Haku quien estaba siendo presa de la técnica de Tenten.

-TENTEN ES UN MISU BUSHIN, EL VERDADERO ESTA DETRÁS TULLO

Grito Neiji al ver al enmascarado acercarse rápidamente a la castaña.

-En verdad no creíste que era la primera vez que tenia interferencia externa con mi técnica

Hablo el chico pelinegro quien había formado un espejo detrás de la castaña y se encontraba sosteniendo una aguja cerca de su cuello

-TENTEN

Grito Lee intentando correr fuera de la prisión de espejos solo para ser detenido por otro Misu Bushin que había reemplazado a Haku en los espejos.

-Como vez tuve todos los puntos cubiertos desde el inicio, incluso preví el hecho de que podrías regresar y causarme problemas

Dijo Haku en un tono un tanto arrogante

-Mierda, lo tenía todo planeado, siempre estuvo tres pasos por delante de nosotros

Se quejo el Hyuuga

-Ya veo… así que el anticipo que esto sucedería desde el inicio por eso…

Dijo Tenten aferrando fuertemente su ropa

-Así es, por eso cree un par de Miso Bushin para cubrirme las espaldas

Hablo Haku creyendo completar la frase de la chica; por su parte Naruto solo sonrió un tanto arrogante el trabajo estaba terminado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Sigues trabajando es eso Hidan?

Pregunto Sasori a su platinado camarada mientras veía como este tallaba lo que parecía una cuchilla alargada y poco ancha.

-La última no soporto el castigo, tendré que forjarla mejor esta vez.

Fue la seca respuesta del seguidor de la religión Jashin

-Pierdes el tiempo, no existe arma que pueda seguirle el ritmo aun cuando te halla dado sus propios huesos para forjarla

Siguió la conversación el pelirrojo

-Ni siquiera mi oz requiere tanto trabajo, esta será el arma que infunda una total devastación tal como debe ser

Explico Hidan

-Como sea la pelea con el Raikage la dejo inservible

-Lo se, pero la destrucción que alcanzo, joder fue uno de los espectáculos mas hermosos que allá visto, talento puro

-Has lo que quieras, apuesto que volverá a dejarla inservible en un par de años máximo

Dijo Sasori antes de salir de la herrería donde Hidan creaba armas para la destrucción

-Valió la pena solo por ver la expresión en el rostro del Raikage antes de morir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Por eso me dio su sangre

-¿Que? ARGH

Se quejo el enmascarado al sentir como algo se clavaba en su costado; era el kunai que Tenten había guardado en su bolsillo, lo que aferraba fuertemente a través de la ropa; no paso mas de un par de segundos antes de que los espejos comenzaran a derretirse al igual que los Bushin regresaron a su estado liquido original; Haku herramienta de Zabusa había dejado de existir en este plano espiritual.

-Tenten…eso, eso fue GRANDIOSO; LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE FUERTEMENTE EN TU INTERIOR

Grito entusiasmado Lee

-¿El?

Pregunto intrigado el sensei del equipo

-Lo encontré…no mejor dicho me encontró en el bosque; habíamos caído en la trampa del enemigo pero un shinobi desconocido nos ayudo y me dio esto

Hablo Tenten mostrando a sus compañeros el kunai ensangrentado

-Ya nos contaras la historia completa en el camino, por ahora lo importante es encontrar a Tasuna y su familia

Hablo Neiji reorganizando las prioridades del grupo a lo que en unos instantes se encontraban en camino al claro donde Tenten había sido atacada.

-Nada mal para una novata, hay que reconocer que tiene instinto… lastima que eso no sea suficiente

Hablo Naruto mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Haku y tomaba una muestra sanguínea con una jeringa que había extraído de uno de sus bolsillos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hokage-sama hay reportes de ninjas muertos o desaparecidos en el país de la ola; todo parece indicar que hay algún cazador suelto de alto nivel.

Dijo un Junín que había llegado de una misión a una región cercana al país de las olas

-¿Hay alguna queja por parte de las aldeas?

Cuestiono la gondaime

-Negativo, todos los ninjas que se han registrado como desaparecidos son criminales fichados en los libros BINGO

-Es todo puedes irte

Dijo Tsunade mientras comenzaba a pensar si había alguna relación entre las muertes en la ola y la masacre de ninjas renegados del la roca.

-Tsunade-sama la prueba, es positiva al ADN Uzumaki, Kakashi-san tenia razón demo…hay algo mas

Hablo Shisune quien salía de una la habitación contigua a la oficina de Hokage actualmente acondicionada como su laboratorio privado.

-Habla

-Encontré lo que parece ser algo de clorofila…mas exactamente hay rastro de que rasgos genéticos únicos de plantas están mezclados con el ADN común de los Uzumaki

Dijo Shisune esperando a ver la reacción de su sensei

-Estas sugiriendo que el tipo esta relacionado de algún modo con el Akatsuki Zetsu, el ninja fugitivo más peligroso de la aldea oculta entre la hierba

Concluyo Tsunade ahora si profundamente preocupada por la situación

-Deberíamos pedir algún registro sanguíneo de el a la aldea de la hierva para estar seguros demo todo indica que el parentesco es muy estrecho

Dijo Shisune

-No alertaremos a otras aldeas, después de lo de Kyuubi no podemos confiar información como esta, Konoha aun no termina de sobreponerse a la devastación que provoco el kitzune… desearía que Arashi-kun no hubiese muerto en e ataque el sabría exactamente que hacer.

**Nuevo capitulo nuevas intrigas, adoro mi trabajo jejeje, por cierto que nadie ha dejado ideas para la apariencia de la pequeña Motoko; venga que tomara parte activa del fic en poco tiempo.**


	5. La cara amable del diablo

**Capitulo 4: La cara amable del diablo**

-Me lleva el carajo ¿es que no hay nada decente que comer en este inmundo país?

Dijo malhumorado Naruto que en esta ocasión además de su habitual chaleco, vendajes y pantalón llevaba puesto una gruesa tela a modo de túnica con el mismo gravado que su ropa pero con los colores invertidos predominando el gris y el grabado de humo en naranja, gracias a la capucha era imposible ver su rostro por completo, cuando mucho revelaba su boca y vendajes del cuello.

-Lo siento pero desde que Gato tomo el control del comercio apenas y tenemos esto, somos de los últimos negocios que aun son minimamente rentables, como podrá ver soy el único empleado del lugar y como van las cosas no lo seré por mucho

Dijo el chico intentando ser lo mas directo y humilde posible con su inusual comensal dado que el ultimo tipo que intento atenderlo apenas sobrevivió la experiencia

-Gato…es un tema frecuente de conversación por aquí

Dijo el de ropas naranjas dejando la paga de la comida en la mesa y caminando a la salida

-Le recomiendo que no deje que su curiosidad lo lleve asta el, ese hombre es un mounstro sin sentimientos

Hablo una niña de no mas de 6 años de aspecto sumamente desaliñado y claramente mal nutrida, por sus ojos grises y aparentemente fijos en ninguna parte Naruto supo que era ciega y por el color rojizo de sus cabellos; así como un pequeño tatuaje parecido a una flama en su cuello, que de haber sido su suerte diferente ahora estaría siendo entrenada como kounochi.

-Curioso no creí que algún Barai hubiese sobrevivido, Hidan se jacta de haberlos exterminado a todos

Dijo el rubio especialmente curioso por lo que el chico aria

-Aquí no soy un Barai solo una huérfana mas

Respondió la niña sin inmutarse, gesto que al rubio lo pillo por sorpresa pero que le coloco una sonrisa un tanto perversa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Aun sigues pensando en el rubio?

Pregunto el normalmente callado prodigio Hyuuga

-Neiji ese chico es… nada

Dijo la castaña de repente sumamente interesada en las nubes que pasaban sobre el puente sonde Tasuna trabajaba

-Nada…mmmm………………..¿nada?...tsk...¿NADA? ggggghhhhhhhrrraaa

Grito el genin de ojos blancos para comenzar a gruñir y lanzar improperios al desconocido shinobi mientras que Lee y Gai intentaban infructuosamente que se calmase lo suficiente como para que ningún desventurado trabajador o transeúnte con la mala suerte de entrar en su rango visual saliera herido.

-¿Qué le pasa al Hyuuga?

Pregunto alguien detrás de Tenten

-Se pone mal cuando alguien menor a el logra sobrepasarlo

Contesto la chica sin poner la menor atención al asunto

-Me cabrea la gente así…como sea lo necesito para un reconocimiento del área

Dijo el tipo a lo que Tenten reacciono y volteo para advertir al mismo sujeto que días antes los había ayudado; aun con la túnica puesta era obvio que se trataba de el tanto por la voz como por el singular gravado en sus ropas

-T…t…tu, el, ¿como?...joder olvídalo seguramente ya sabes que es lo que quería preguntar desde antes de venir aquí

Dijo Tenten algo insegura por la forma de actuar del sujeto parecía casi…normal; igualmente la experta en armas noto que detrás del susodicho caminaba una pequeña pelirroja aferrada a una porción de tela de la túnica para guiarse

-¿Por qué los ayude? ¿Quién carajo soy? Y ¿De sonde salio la mocosa?

Dijo el chico en tono frió pero dejando de lado su característico instinto acecino para darle a entender a la castaña que por lo menos en esos momentos su vida estaba segura

-Pu…pu, pues si cre…creo

Tartamudeo Tenten

-Negocios, Naruto y… le ago un favor a un colega caído

Contesto el chico mientras seguía de largo seguido de cerca por la pelirroja que simplemente se negaba a soltar la gruesa prenda gris

-Hyuuga nesecito que me des una ubicación dentro de la guarida de Gato

Hablo clara y francamente el Akatsuki sin siquiera molestarse en bajar el tono de su vos consiguiendo inmediatamente la atención del ojiblanco y ambas bestias de Konoha

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la aldea oculta de la hoja una pequeña niña de cabello azul claro casi blanco corto y con llamativos ojos de un tenue violeta acababa de recoger sus preciadas plumas y se dirigía a una de las tantas zonas de entrenamiento que existían en Konoha; llevaba puesto un vestido tradicional chino color amarillo bajo con detalles en azul marino.

-¿Aquí es?

Pregunto aparentemente a la nada mientras que se detenía en medio de una zona llena de vegetación por la cual pasaba un pequeño riachuelo que apenas alcanzaba a llegarle a la cintura.

-¿Demo y si alguien viene?

Susurro a la caja donde había guardado las plumas

-Claro que quiero ser una kounochi

Dijo la pequeña sentándose torpemente en una posición de meditación mientras que como si alguien estuviese guiándola poco a poco corregía su postura y comenzaba a formar diferentes sellos con las manos aunque a una velocidad muy baja y con errores.

-Lo siento sensei intentare concentrarme mas de ahora en adelante

Hablo la chiquilla mientras seguía con su ejercicio básico

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Naruto-sama hay un par de prisioneros mas en la celda del fondo

Hablo la niña pelirroja dándose cuenta de las presencias a su alrededor

-Bien echo Hon, y dime ¿de que sexo son?

Pregunto el rubio haciendo que Tenten se preguntara si en verdad esta era una misión seria para el ya que todo el camino a la mazmorra donde se supone debían sacar a un rehén parecía que lo único que el chico hacia era darle un paseo turístico a la niña y preguntarle acerca de todo lo que reconocía en el trayecto.

-"Esto se parece en buena parte a las visitas que realizábamos en la academia a los museos"

Pensó la castaña antes de ver como Naruto arrojaba a un guardia que intento atacarlo con tal fuerza que pudo escuchar perfectamente como los huesos se rompían contra las húmedas paredes de roca.

-"Es un sádico, por suerte la pequeña no puede ver lo que pasa a su alrededor"

Siguió con su monologo interno la chica de la hoja conteniendo las ganas de vomitar por el atroz estado en el que quedo el pobre sujeto

-Es aquí Naruto-sama estoy segura

Dijo la niña sacando a Tenten de su ensimismamiento solo para quedar en shock, frente a ella encerrada en la celda se encontraba una joven mujer de no mas de 25 años con un notable estado de desnutrición, su cabello sucio y revuelto dejaba ver que tenia un tono muy similar al de la pequeña.

-MAMA

Grito feliz la pequeña soltando por primera vez en el día la túnica del rubio y corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas donde su progenitora.

-Hon-chan, pequeña ¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

Pregunto la madre de la chica sollozando por encontrarse de nuevo con su niña y revisando hasta el más mínimo detalle de la pequeña para asegurarse de que no le hubiese pasado nada

-Estoy bien, Naruto-sama me encontró y me prometió que te sacaría de aquí

Dijo la pequeña Hon introduciendo al rubio en la celda donde su madre había pasado el último año de su vida

-No sabe como le agradezco el que halla cuidado a Hon, Naruto-sama

Dijo la madre de la chica poniéndose dificultosamente de pie con ayuda del Akatsuki y Hon mientras que una Tenten con sentimientos encontrados veía como el sádico y déspota personaje que había matado a sangre fría a mas de 50 ninjas y mercenarios en el camino a la mazmorra incluso se había quitado su gruesa túnica para que la desafortunada madre tuviese algo caliente con que cubrirse.

-Tenten sácalas de aquí

Dijo el chico mientras se marchaba rápidamente del lugar dejando a las tres féminas en su camino de regreso a la superficie.

-Se fue, kuso ¿y que pasa su encontramos mas ninjas de regreso?

Le pregunto a la nada la castaña

-Tenten-san nesecito que me de un poco de su chacra

Dijo la pequeña sacando de entre su ropa tres pergaminos y dejando caer sobre ellos un poco de sangre que había estado contenida en un pequeño tubo de ensaye

-¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto la castaña mientras veía como la niña colocaba los pergaminos cuidadosamente uno en el piso, otro recargado en la puerta de una celda y el último en un encharcamiento de agua

-Pergaminos de manipulación elemental

Dijo sorprendida la mujer al reconocer el proceso que su hija estaba llevando a cabo.

-Naruto-sama dijo que después de poner su sangre en ellos solo necesitaban chacra demo yo no tengo suficiente y Okasan esta muy débil

Explico la niña aunque se notaba que ni ella misma tenia idea de lo que los pergaminos eran capases de hacer

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sigan con eso, yo voy al nivel superior a por ese bastando de Gato

Dijo Naruto mientras pasaba tranquilamente de lado a una batalla que Gai, Neiji y Lee sostenían contra los matones que intentaban entrar a ese sector de la guaria que era resguardado por los shinobis de Konoha.

-Joder ¿que esos tipos nunca van a dejar de salir?

Dijo cabreado Neiji mientras dejaba a un par de espadachines inconscientes

-Lee no dejes que la llama de la juventud se extinga en tu ser, pelea con todo lo que tienes

Dijo Gai a lo que Lee apresuro el paso irrumpiendo en la formación enemiga y lanzando golpes a Diestra y siniestra

-GAI-SENSEI, LEE, NEIJI SUBAN

Dijo Tenten quien viajaba junto con la pequeña Hon y su madre sobre el lomo de lo que parecía ser una pantera echa de piedra y otras dos criaturas parecidas pero echas de metal y agua se desplazaban por enfrente de esta para abrirles paso entre los mercenarios.

-WOW ESTO ES MAGNIFICO

Grito Lee montándose junto con Neiji y Gai sobre la pantera metálica

-LEE DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y COMIENSA A GOLPEAR ENEMIGOS

Se quejo Tenten ya que al tener ahora solo a la pantera echa de agua para defenderlos algunos enemigos podían llegar asta ellos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tranquilízate, nadie podrá entrar por esa puerta tengo a mis mejores hombres custodiándola

Hablo Zabuza a un aterrado Gato quien escuchaba como los gritos de sus mercenarios se oían cada vez mas cerca

-Zabuza mas te vale detener a esos tipos me oyes

Dijo el antipático sujeto justo antes de que la pesada puerta de fina madera tallada se precipitase contra el suelo y uno de los Junín renegados de la lluvia que obedecían al famoso demonio oculto entre la neblina cállese desmembrado sobre su lujoso escritorio.

-Gato has estado haciendo miserables a todos los habitantes de este país, aumentado el numero de huérfanos y heridos a niveles estratosféricos, enserado a la madre de mi alumna y lo mas importante de todo gracias a ti no he podido comer nada decente en días, vas a morir

Dijo Naruto entrando por donde anteriormente se encontrara la pesada puerta de la oficina principal del magnate.

-Así que eras tu, debí saber que esos chiquillos no podrían matar a Haku

Hablo Zabusa aferrando fuertemente su espada

-Momochi debiste aceptar servirle a Akatsuki cuando tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo, ahora tu tamben morirás

Dijo Naruto en un tono monótono e inexpresivo

-Lo se, pero ahora es muy tarde para correr

Zabusa se abalanzo sobre el rubio jugándose el todo o nada en un solo ataque; pondría todo su chacra en ese corte pues sabia que si fallaba no tendría una segunda oportunidad

-Estuviste muy cerca Momochi, solo el Raikage, Zetsu, Hidan e Itachi han llegado tan lejos

Dijo fríamente el chico había recibido de lleno el ataque del Junín, sorprendentemente su ropa estaba prácticamente echa girones y todo el enorme y lujoso pasillo por el que había entrado anteriormente se encontraba en ruinas, totalmente irreconocible.

-Jejeje al menos cuando llegué al infierno podré decir que estuve a punto de matarte

Hablo el ninja renegado sintiendo como su vida se le escapaba rápidamente gracias a una liana espinosa que lo había atravesado en el abdomen justo por la espalda

-No exageres

Dijo el rubio antes de que Zabusa se fuese del todo, las siguientes tres horas se daría su tiempo para "tratar" con el pequeño engendro que le había causado tanto daño a su protegida.

**Em en resumen si eso es todo…(una rosa del desierto pasa por enfrente) Ok Ok ya entendí ustedes quieren ver a Naruto en Konoha ya que a eso voy en siguientes capítulos…además siempre quise que Gato sufriese mas por lo que había echo que solo una rápida muerte en el puente. Ja ne**


	6. Abre tus alas

**Capitulo 5: Abre tus alas**

-"Altanero, terco, sádico, grotesco, loco, extremista, infantil, irrespetuoso, acomplejado, diabólico, frió…gélido, irresponsable, mal criado, arrogante, prepotente, incomprensivo e inflexible, irritable, burdo, excéntrico, megalómano, aterrador, manipulador, amenazante, analítico, obsesivo compulsivo… entonces ¿Cómo puede la madre de esa pequeña dejar a la niña a su cargo?"

Se preguntaba a si misma Tenten observando como Naruto por sexta vez en el día detenía el normalmente corto viaje de regreso a Konoha al ver un lugar o situación que el decía servia para el entrenamiento de su pequeña protegida.

-¿Que te preocupa joven Tenten?

Pregunto la madre de Hon quien viajaba en la pantera de roca ya que por su estado tan delicado aun no podía viajar por si misma

-Ifri-san no le preocupa que…bueno

Balbuceo la castaña sin encontrar las palabras que debía utilizar

-Velo de este modo hay cientos de shinobis despiadados que si se enterasen de que Hon es una Barai no dudarían en matarla y extraer el secreto de nuestras técnicas, Naruto-sama en cambio decidió que la niña es de utilidad y la entrena para que en un futuro le sirva…es un punto complicado para explicar pero en resumen estando junto a Naruto-sama, Hon tiene una oportunidad de vivir y practicar el arte ninja; si hubiese caído en otras manos mi niña estaría muerta o siendo utilizada como un simple ratón de laboratorio y yo aun estaría muriendo lentamente en esa oscura celda

Contesto Ifri a la pregunta aun no formulada por la kounochi de la hoja

-Ya entiendo

Hablo la genin mientras veía el entrenamiento que el ojiazul le daba a la niña, por muy extraño que le pareciese en lugar de ejercicios casi imposibles de lograr y una golpiza segura si no lo conseguía como era de esperarse de alguien como parecía a primera vista el chico; el le enseñaba, si bien ejercicios difíciles no imposibles, y aunque su mirada y tono de voz amenazante indicaba que no estaba del todo satisfecho con el desempeño de la niña mas parecía un hermano enseñándole las técnicas familiares a su onechan que un sádico shinobi preparando su herramienta como fue el caso de Zabusa.

-Aun cuando eligiese a la pequeña para su propia protección hay algo que aun me resulta difícil de comprender

Dijo Tenten tanteando el terreno

-¿Para que me quiere a mi con vida?

Pregunto la madre quien había bajado de la pantera y ahora se encontraba sentada junto a la castaña observando atentamente el entrenamiento de Hon aunque reflejando emociones diferentes, Tenten mantenía un semblante serio y analítico incluso un poco reprobatorio en cuanto a lo riguroso que podía ser el rubio con la pelirroja; en cambio Ifri sostenía una pura sonrisa maternal y se mostraba orgullosa y satisfecha con los avances de su hija aunque por cortos periodos de tiempo su rostro reflejase un deje de nostalgia.

-Pues si, no termino de comprender si en vendad quiere a la niña como una especie de arma o ayudante usted no le seria muy…útil

Hablo la castaña tratando de ser lo más directa pero cortes posibles

-Por ahora el hecho de haberme rescatado le da un grado de héroe a los ojos de Hon lo cual por ende le garantiza que la niña lo respetara y no se atreverá a cuestionar sus métodos ya que fueron los mismos que utilizo para traerme de vuelta a ella, por otro lado no importa que tan buen shinobi sea Naruto-sama simplemente al no ser un Barai no puede darle la instrucción adecuada a Hon en su técnicas familiares y de sucesión por lo cual en este momento le soy indispensable

Explico la mujer bebiendo un poco de té que Gai le había preparado con las hiervas que según el rubio le ayudarían a sanarse mas rápidamente cosa que ninguno de los ninjas dudo un segundo ya que una prueba contundente de los conocimientos médicos que poseía el chico era precisamente su brazo, en solo una semana había pasado de un estado de total demacre a solo ser una ruptura del hueso que sanaría mas rápido si Naruto no fuese tan terco e insistiera en formar el mismo los sellos para que Hon pudiese tocar sus manos y determinar como debería ella hacerlos.

-Sorprendente recuperación, cuando regreso de la base de Gato tenía ese brazo casi totalmente desecho

Dijo Gai sorprendentemente no menciona nada acerca de la juventud en esa ocasión

-Ese shinobi Zabusa utilizo todo su chacra en un único ataque en contra de Naruto, no creí que sobreviviría a tal despliegue de poder imaginen mi sorpresa cuando logre distinguir que solo perdería el brazo, claro además de sus ropas que a pesar de ser altamente resistentes a los ataques terminaron viéndose como simples trapos de limpieza

Entro en la conversación el prodigio del clan Hyuuga explicando lo sucedido dentro de la mini fortaleza de Gato, al menos lo que el alcanzó ver con su byakugan a toda potencia

-Gai-sensei yo creí que Naruto-san iría a por Gato pero cuando volvió con nosotros no lo trajo consigo, ¿Cree usted que el tipo escapo?

Pregunto Lee preocupado por haber abandonado el país de la ola entes de tiempo ya que posiblemente aun estuviesen teniendo problemas con el pequeño magnate

-Gato no sobrevivió Lee, em hay ciertas cosas que prefiero que no sepan acerca del estado actual de ese sujeto así que solo diré que cosecho lo que sembró…tal vez incluso mas

Dijo el Junín sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar de su mente el recuerdo del estado deplorable en que quedo el mafioso cuando el llego a revisar el lugar; el mismo tuvo que ponerle fin a la vida del magnate en un acto de piedad ya que prolongar mas su sufrimiento seria al ver de la bestia verde de Konoha una barbarie, claro esta Naruto protesto diciendo que apenas estaba empezando a calentar pero igualmente no intervino en la rápida ejecución de Gai.

-Ifri-san estoy seguro que si lo pidiese Hokage-sama estaría encantada de tenerlas a usted y a Hon-chan como shinobis de la aldea, claro que Hon-chan debería ir primero a la academia a que nuestros Chunin le ayuden a desarrollar la llama de la juventud que arde fuertemente en su interior

Propuso Gai en su conocida poce nyce guy seguido de Lee quien lo imitaba intentando darle mas credibilidad a su sensei

-Se lo agradezco mucho Gai-san demo por ahora Hon-chan y yo iremos donde Naruto-sama nos indique

Respondió Ifri aun sonriendo dejando perplejos a los ninja de la hoja mientras ella se dedicaba a observar como su pequeña niña corría donde ellos para mostrarle a su madre la primera técnica ninja de su vida, una versión modificada del Jutsu bola de fuego que daba la impresión de ser una sola bola incendiaria cuando había una segunda y si se manejaba bien la técnica hasta tercera flama menos potente pero con mayor probabilidad de llegar a su objetivo que la primera; por supuesto al tratarse de una principiante en la materia Hon apenas lograba crear un par de finas flamas consecutivas que chamuscaban el pasto donde caían

-Excelente trabajo

Felicito Tenten a la niña

-Hon toma esto y viaja con tu madre por el resto del día

Ordeno el Akatsuki a la chiquilla dándole una píldora roja que según la pequeña sabia a metal

-¿De que esta echa esa píldora?

Pregunto Neiji quien había examinado minuciosamente la dichosa pastilla antes de que la niña la tomara

-Mi receta, cosa que no le incumbe a nadie que no entrene conmigo

Respondió Naruto pasando de lado en señal de que debían seguir el camino hacia Konoha

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Artes secretas ninja: Armonía de la disonancia

Escucho un grito un par de estudiantes de la academia ninja, la niña de ojos opalinos y cabello negro y largo inmediatamente se preparo para recibir una posible emboscada mientras que el chico que traía un gorro azul y playera amarilla solo se veía algo sorprendido

-No paso nada

Dijo el niño a su compañera antes de advertir que el mismo no había escuchado el sonido de su voz

-¿HANABI ME ESCUCHAS?

Intento de nuevo pero ni siquiera al gritar a todo pulmón logro escucharse el mismo, inclusive no escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido a su alrededor fuera de un leve pero constante zumbido casi imperceptible

-"Ya veo alguien esta utilizando una técnica que anula toda onda sonora en el aire por eso no he podido escuchar al idiota de Konohamaru"

Pensó la joven Hyuuga mientras encendía su byakugan y le indicaba con señales al chico que la siguiese

-"Un poco mas, solo un poco mas, sensei dijo que intentase mantener esta técnica tanto como me fuese posible"

Pensaba para si misma una agotada Motoko quien apenas en un minuto de haber comenzado con su técnica de insonorización sentía que faltaba poco para que llegara a su limite cosa que paso poco después del minuto y treinta segundos de mantener su chacra concentrado y callo al suelo respirando fuertemente evidentemente agotada.

-El sonido ha vuelto

Dijo la Hyuuga al percatarse que comenzaba a escuchar de nuevo el piar de las aves en el bosque de Konoha

-Genial ya estaba arto de gritar y gritar y no escucharme

Dijo Konohamaru

-Si era demasiado bello para ser cierto

Se burlo Hanabi pero no le dio tiempo al chico de contestarle ya que había advertido la presencia de Motoko

-Tú fuiste quien utilizo esa técnica de insonorización

Dijo Konohamaru sorprendido de ver a una chica de su edad utilizando una técnica tan avanzada

-No se que me sorprende mas que la chica pudiese hacer ese jutsu o que tu conocieras el significado de una palabra de mas de tres silabas

Dijo la joven de mirada opalina

-Carajo ¿no puedes estarte cinco segundos sin insultarme Hanabi?

Pregunto apenado Konohamaru mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la cansada Motoko

-Jeje

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Pregunto Hanabi fulminando con la mirada a la de cabellos azules

-Nada es solo que no se como están juntos si parece que se odian

Hablo Motoko levantando la cara y causándole un sonrojo a Hanabi

-Yo-yo-yo…NO ESTOI CON EL, EL ES QUIEN ME SIGUE A TODOAS PARTES

Grito la chica con las mejillas encendidas; aunque no se podía distinguir si por la ira o por la vergüenza

-Eto ya que estamos aquí hablando como si nos conociéramos deberías decirnos como te llamas

Dijo Konohamaru

-Jeje que tonta soy mi nombre es Motoko

Dijo la chica

-Motoko ¿que?

Dijo algo despectiva la Hyuuga

-Solo Motoko

Hablo la niña de ojos lila

-No le hagas caso, yo soy Sarutobi Konohamaru y esa gruñona es Hyuuga Hanabi

-KONOHAMARU

Grito la joven Hyuuga entes de dejar inconsciente al niño con su juken mientras que Motoko lejos de inmutarse solo comenzó a reír por la extraña "amistad" que tenían esos dos

-"¿Sensei?...ya veo no se preocupe no diré nada acerca de usted"

Pensó la niña quien al parecer se comunicaba con su sensei telepáticamente, la cual se había colocado ambas plumas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Bien, tomate el resto del día, mañana te daré instrucciones para un nuevo ejercicio así que descansa…….pronto Motoko pronto"

Dijo Naruto en su pensamiento sonriendo siniestramente mientras gracias a un jutsu que dejo en las plumas que poseía la pequeña le comunicaba sus enseñanzas

-Oye Hyuuga tengo una proposición para ti

Soltó de la nada Naruto ganándose la atención de todos

-No hay nada que yo quiera de ti así que nada que me propongas tiene sentido

Contesto el genio de los Hyuuga sin detener su andar

-Yo solo quiero que persuadas a la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga de apoyarme en la reunión que tendré con la Hokage

Hablo Naruto dejando intrigado a Neiji mientras que Lee, Tenten t Gai veían la escena muy interesados

-Ya te lo he dicho no tienes nada que me interese, no are ningún trato contigo

Contesto el de ojos blancos volteando a ver a Naruto a los ojos, por su parte este había formado una serie de sellos con sangre sobre su mano

-Yo creo que si tengo algo que tu quieres desesperadamente Neiji

Hablo fríamente el rubio al momento de tocar la frente del de ojos opalinos siendo revelado el sello del pájaro enjaulado ya que la bandada de Konoha que antes lo cubriese se precipitó al suelo partida por la mitad

-NEIJI

Grito Tenten al ver su compañero de rodillas en el piso y al chico de ropas naranjas posando su mano sobre su frente introduciendo una gran cantidad de chacra en el sello, pronto el temido sello que caracterizaba a la familia secundaria de los Hyuuga se desvanecía lentamente de la frente de su portador hasta quedar solo como una tenue línea apenas visible

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Pregunto sorprendido Neiji al notar como la presión que constantemente ejercía el sello sobre el se aliviaba asta casi desaparecer

-Solo he debilitado el sello, si tu y los demás miembros del Bouke quieren ser libres me ayudaran a parar por alguien de confianza ante los aldeanos de Konoha

Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado y prosiguiendo su camino junto con la gran pantera y sus ocupantes.

**Bien dejémoslo en que Naruto pronto llegara a Konoha jeje se que odian por desaparecer siempre de repente y dejarlos con las ganas pero en serio debo hacerlo; créanme que por mi me seguiría con los fic´s de corrido pero pues uno tiene que estudiar y ganarse la vida…como sea disculpen las constantes interrupciones.**


End file.
